


Upon Waking (art)

by tripperfunster



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for Winterstar's  Big Bang fic of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Waking (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upon Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021180) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 




End file.
